


Ornery scandalous and evil most definitely

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Murder acquaintances [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gun Violence, M/M, Organ Removal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Reference to Cannibalism, Surgery, poor Eve, post season 2 of killing eve, serial killers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Villanelle takes a wounded Eve to the best surgeon she knows.Of course she forgot to mention that he is a cannibalistic serial killer.





	Ornery scandalous and evil most definitely

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the second season of killing eve today and I had to write something to go along to an old fanfic of mine that I wrote after the season finale of the first season. Please leave kudos and comments always make my day better.

If someone asked Eve, she would say that she was not particularly surprised by the turn of events. One minute she was walking away from a distressed looking Villanelle and the next she was writhing on the ground from a bullet wound inflicted by her. She always thought that Villanelle wasn’t capable of killing her but a little slip of doubt had always been buried inside her mind. Now she was certain. She felt her consciousness slipping away before she saw Villanelle walking towards her and picking her up. 

When she woke up, Eve was inside a car that appeared to be speeding and she groaned as she gripped her bleeding side. She felt chills running up and down her body and her hair was half covering her face. Eve could feel that she was losing a lot of blood. 

“Stay with me, Eve.” She heard as she started to fade away again. “We’re almost there.” As Eve succumbed into the darkness again she could swear the voice sounded suspiciously like Villanelle’s. 

When she came to again, she was inside what appeared to be a really luxurious bedroom. Her body was hurting all over, especially her abdomen and side, and she was hooked into all kinds of IV’s and machines. She immediately tried to sit up and yelled at the sharp pain it elicited. She felt her vision darkening instantly from the movement and the pain. 

“Wow, wow! Calm down, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” A man’s voice told her as he helped her lay down again with a comforting hand on her arm. “It’s a miracle you’re even alive right now, you should take it easy.” He said as she inhaled sharply as she waited for her vision to come back. When it did, Eve found herself staring at a very attractive man. He had slightly curly dark hair, blue eyes, enticing lips and a beard. As Eve’s vision cleared further she could see that he had a nasty scar on his cheek that was only partially covered by his beard and one clean scar across his forehead. Eve could swear it looked like a saw scar. The scars didn’t make him less handsome but it made Eve wary. 

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, only a little wheezing sound. The man lifted a finger in gesture for her to wait a minute and then he pressed a cup with ice chips into her mouth. Eve was thankful for it. She hadn’t realized but she was parched. When she finished, she was finally able to speak although in a hoarse voice. “Where am I?” 

“You’re still in Rome.” He answered. The man had an American accent. “You were almost dead when you arrived here, but fortunately my husband is a very good surgeon.” There was a hint of pride in his tone of voice but his face was impassive. “You were in surgery for a while. I hope you weren’t that attached to one of your kidneys, we couldn’t save it.” He said bluntly but Eve just felt numb about it. “Apart from this, you’ll make a swift recovery.” Villanelle! Eve remembered suddenly everything now, how the assassin had shot her and then rescued her. She wasn’t anywhere to be found now. The man seemed to understand the look on her face because he sighed. “Villanelle just went to settle some arrangements. She didn’t leave your side for a moment and she’s only away now because my husband convinced her that I would stay by your side until she came back.” He said. 

“Who are you?” She asked, feeling appeased now that she knew that Villanelle wasn’t in danger. She was feeling drowsy again so Eve decided not to ponder on her concern about someone who had shot her and made her lose an organ in consequence of it. 

“I’m Will.” He said. “Sleep, you’re safe here. The next time you wake up Villanelle will be here.” 

That should not soothe her but it did, so Eve fell asleep again, being lulled by the bips of the machines hooked to her body. 

When Eve woke up again, however, it was not immediately to the sight of Villanelle but to a sharp dressed man in a three piece plaid suit that was checking her vitals and changing her bandages. The man had light straight hair with streaks of grey in it and maroon eyes that looked eerily red in the sunlight. He had tan skin, full lips and cheekbones so sharp that it could cut glass. “I see that you’re finally awake, Eve.” He said, startling her slightly. His accent sounded Eastern European bur she couldn’t place it. “Your wounds are healing nicely; I expect you’ll do a full recovery.” He said in a courteous tone of voice but Eve could sense that something was wrong about him. She didn’t know what but it made the fine hairs on her nape stand on edge. She much preferred the other guy. 

“Eve!” She heard from her other side and she hesitated a second from stranding her eyes away from the Count Dracula guy in front of her, but her desire to see Villanelle won and she turned her head around to stare at her. Villanelle looked beautiful as always, in a linen suit with her hair trapped in a French braid. She was smiling at her and Eve instantly smiled back, before she remembered who had put her in that situation in the first place. 

“You shot me!” She exclaimed, glaring at the blonde in front of her. 

“Ooops…?” Villanelle said, not sounding apologetic at all. 

“No not oops, Villanelle!” Eve refrained from shouting because it made her wound hurt. “I lost a kidney because of you!” 

“Well, people can live fine without one of their kidneys.” She said. “And I brought you to the best surgeon I know.” She pointed to the man beside Eve. “That has to count for something.” 

“I’m flattered.” The man said in a matter of fact tone, but his lips curled momentarily in amusement. It was so fast that if Eve hadn’t been staring at him she would have missed it. Eve squinted at him, observing his face carefully as he finished checking her vitals. Eve had seen his face before, she just couldn’t place it in the haze of the heavy pain medication she was in. “I see that Will has informed you of your lost left kidney.” He said. “Unfortunately I couldn’t save the organ because the damage was too great but although she was incredibly rude about it, Villanelle was right. You can live a full and happy life without one of your kidneys but you’ll need to be more careful about your alimentary diet and your liquid ingestion.”

“I was right when I told Villanelle that they would try to kill each other again.” Will said as he entered the bedroom while carrying a tray. 

“You often are, mylimasis.” The man in the suit smiled at his husband, showing her uneven teeth and his surprisingly sharp canines. Will smiled back at him. Villanelle helped her sit on the bed with some minimal groaning from Eve’s part and Will placed the tray on her lap. 

“My food is not as great as Hannibal’s but I can manage myself around it.” He said and honestly the food smelled amazing. There was a simple bowl of soup on the tray with little small chunks of beef in it. 

“It smells amazing, thank you.” She said and promptly placed a full spoon of soup into her mouth, realizing that she was starving. It was only after her third spoon – don’t shame her, she was really hungry and the soup was really good - that the name registered in her mind and she remembered where she had seen Hannibal’s face. In all the most wanted international lists around the world. She froze with the fourth spoonful of soup towards her mouth and looked down to the food as “HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL” was being shouted inside her head by her panicky inner voice. 

“Please don’t tell me I’m eating my own kidney.” She muttered as she eyed the beef inside her bowl. Villanelle instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles while Will smirked in amusement. Hannibal remained impassive. None of this soothed Eve’s fraying nerves. She felt her stomach churning and she was afraid that she would barf all over one of the most notorious serial killers in the world. That would be definitely be considered rude. 

“Oh no, your kidney was completely damaged by the bullet. Spoiled meat, so to speak.” Will answered, still smirking. 

“There’s not human meat in your food either.” Hannibal said. “Will has brought to my attention that is incredibly rude to serve human meat to unassuming friends.” 

“I also don’t know how to cook human meat yet, so you’re off the hook.” He had the gall to wink at her. “Humans taste more like pork, if you’re wondering.” Eve wasn’t but a morbid part of her was interested by the information. 

“Oh, you should have seen your face!” Villanelle said in between hiccups, her face had tear streaks on it. “Hilarious!”

“Oksana, don’t be rude.” Hannibal chastised in a fatherly tone of voice. “It’s perfectly normal for Eve to feel alarmed.” 

“Sure, dad.” Villanelle responded in a sarcastic tone of voice. Only a killer could respond to another killer like that without shitting their pants. “Eat, Eve. You need the strength.” Ashamed to be eating food made by a cannibalistic serial killer, Eve picked up her discarded spoon and did as Villanelle told. 

“Let’s leave these two alone.” Will said, placing a gentle hand on Hannibal’s arm. “I reckon they have a lot to discuss.” 

Hannibal only nodded and followed Will outside, closing the door and leaving the two alone. “DID YOU REALLY BRING ME TO A CANNIBALISTIC SERIAL KILLER?” Eve whisper-shouted at Villanelle who merely shrugged, unconcerned. 

“Hannibal was the one who stitched me up after you so kindly stabbed be in Paris.” Villanelle pointed out. “We were lucky enough that he and Will are living in Rome for the time being or you would be dead right now.”

“YES! And whose fault is that?” She glared at the blonde. 

“I admit it was a rash decision on my part but in my defense I was really angry and hurt.” 

“It’s not really a good defense, Villanelle.” Eve grumpily put more soup into her mouth. She could hate herself later, the soup was really good, she was tempted to ask Will for the recipe. 

“Yes, well, we’re even.” 

“We’re not even!” Eve said. “I am short a kidney!” Villanelle opened her mouth to say something stupid, Eve was sure, when a thought crossed Eve’s mind. “Wait, what Will meant by saying that he knew we would try to kill each other?” 

“I might have asked for relationship advice when I was last in Hannibal’s care.” 

“YOU ASKED TWO SERIAL KILLERS FOR ROMANTIC ADVICE?” Eve all but shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK, VILLANELLE.” She groaned, placing a hand on her bandaged wound. 

“It’s not my fault if the two have experience in the matter.” She said. “Will was a profiler for the FBI, you know. And Hannibal stabbed him and Will tried to have Hannibal killed. The coincidences were just adding up so I thought some advice would be reassuring.” 

Villanelle did have a point there, Eve had to admit. “And what they told you?”

“That they had met in a common ground.” She gave Eve a little hopeful smile. 

“And what was their common ground?”

“Murder.” She beamed at Eve and the Asian woman groaned. “No, but seriously Eve, they’re happily married now.”

“I’m not going on a killing spree with you.” She repeated the words she had said to her in that coliseum. 

“You don’t have to.” Villanelle said. “Just come with me.” Villanelle looked so hopeful at her that Eve ached to say yes, but she wasn’t sure she couldn’t. 

“I’m not sure I could.” Eve whispered. “You really hurt me, Villanelle. And I’m not only talking about the shot.” 

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m sorry that I manipulated you into killing Raymond.” She seemed sincere. “I’m not sorry he is dead and I’m not sorry that you killed him to protect me, but I am sorry for lying to you.” She was looking directly into Eve’s eyes. “I just wanted you to feel like I feel. I wanted you to see the beauty and art of it and the rush of adrenaline plowing through your body.” 

“I understand what you wanted me to see.” Eve nodded. “I don’t see any beauty or art in what I did, but I see in what you do.” She confessed and Villanelle smiled at her. Taking a deep breath, Eve said something to her that she was guarding for a long time. “Show me how you do it, Villanelle. I want to see it through your eyes.” 

Villanelle smiled at her and leaned towards her. “You’ll see it’s beautiful, Eve.” With that she sealed their lips together in a promise and Eve didn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> title is by doin' time by Lana Del Rey


End file.
